Game of Thrones and Zombies
by ilovelaw
Summary: After her father's execution, Arya was suddenly being shipped to the wall. Her companions were the nastiest people in King's Landing. A sudden turn of events led her and Gendry (the hottest gunsmith in King's Landing), the only survivors of the bus crash in a zombie infested Westeros. (Modern story; AryaxGendry)
1. Chapter 1: Arya Stark

**Author's note:**

**Hello guys, this is my first time making a fanfiction about the Song if Ice and Fire by George R.R Martin. I hope you guys will like it. And also, if there are other precedent stories with the same premise, I apologize for the non-unique idea. But, I just can't get the plot out of my system so here you go. I hope that you would read it (and write reviews negative or positive comments are welcome) :)**

**Setting is modern day Westeros and Essos (The system of government is still monarchy). This is a fic mostly about Gendry and Arya. Most of information that you would see came, of course, from the creative mind of G.R.R Martin. Except that it's in modern times, and there are zombies. Not your White Walkers but normal pop culture Zombies. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: Arya Stark**

Arya Stark held her tears as she rode down the night express bus. It was supposed to be a normal day, she thought. She would practice marksmanship with her teacher Syrio Forel, until he was gunned down by the Queen's men. Or so she thinks. She did not see it happen, but there were two Gold Cloaks that wanted her. Syrio told her to make a run for it. She did not want to leave. How can a paint ball gun match with semi-automatic rifles? She will never know.

Her father, the Warden of the North, was branded traitor by the Queen. She said he tried to usurp the throne from its rightful heir. He died by execution in the afternoon that day. She was there. There at the great square where the new boy King Joffrey and her mother was sneering at the side as Ilyn Payne, master executioner pulled the trigger. But before she could do anything, he was yanked away by a man named Yoren. He was a member of the Night's Watch, the soldiers that protect the Westeros from attacks of Wildlings - those people without Kings. She wondered what it was like to be a free folk. One who does not need to serve any king or not be killed for loyalty to the previous king. A cripling pain shot her chest as she remembered her father as he died in service of his bestfriend, the late King Robert Baratheon.

Arya stared at the rear view mirror of the bus as he eyed the current driver who was looking right at her through the same. Yoren he was called. He was one of her father's men. His instructions was to take Arya away, away as possible, even to the North of the Wall where his half-brother Jon Snow was stationed. She hugged her knapsack and touched some of her hair sticking out from her cap. It was shorter now, she thought. She felt a small delight on the fact that she would not need to fix it any longer. Yoren had cut it. He said she was no longer Arya Stark of the North, daughter of the King's hand, but Arry. If she wants to live, then she better forget she is Arya Stark.

Arya slouched on her seat. She noticed that there were a lot of people inside the bus. Yoren said they'd be recruited to the Watch. Arya did not dare to look at them, feeling terrified at what they might do. She did not even feel safe at the man who was seated on her other side, he was cuffed on the post though. But his face still scared her. Most of them were petty criminals, rapers, those who chose the wall over execution. The wall, as said by his father before, was one of the greatest military command posts in Westeros, designed to protect the people of the South fom the Wildlings. However, due to the extreme cold and non-threat of Wildlings, their numbers have dwindled and now, they resorted to this: recruiting criminals from King's Landing.

Silence ruled most of their trip, except those ocassional growls made by the man on her other side, which made her shiver. Arya felt her eyes begin to feel heavy. She was tired. Not just physically but also mentally. She wanted to sleep, just for a while, for when she wakes up she will never forget what the Queen and her son did to her father.

It was not long when she finally dozed off when she suddenly yanked from her seat. "Watch out!" The voice called. In sheer panic, Arya stood up and saw a person in the middle of the road.

"Yoren!" She managed to scream. All things happened so fast. Suddenly, the night bus was swerving out of course. Yoren fought for control, but it was too late. The bus flipped to its side sending Arya and everyone else to the ground. She managed to cover her head but the sheer force made Arya hit her seat. She closed her eyes and tried to protect her head. A loud screeching sound was heard until the bus finally stopped.

Arya grunted as she was curled like a little ball on the floor. Upon opening her eyes she shrieked as he saw the growling man in front of her face - bloodied. She kicked him out of sheer terror as wiggled free from him. He caught her by her foot and she stumbled back to the ground.

"Get off me!" She screamed. The man had a look on her face as if he was going to eat her alive. She tried to free his grip from her heel but it was too strong. She cried and cried until a loud cracking sound finally made the man unconscious.

"You okay?" The voice finally called. Arya looked up and saw the man's piercing blue eyes stare at her.

"Yeah, thanks," she managed to say. The man held out his hand to help Arya get up.

"The fuck just happened?" He panted.

"The bus just flipped over, stupid." She scowled. Arya looked at him as he had a shocked expression glued to his face. She bit her lip as she realized that she called the man who saved her life, stupid. She observed as he had blood streaming out of his forehead.

"Sorry, force of habit." She apologized. Arya took her knapsack and grabbed a shirt and gave it to him. He nodded in appreciation and placed the clothing on his head.

"We have to get out of here." She said.

The man with blue eyes nodded. Both of them ran towards a cracked window jumping over lifeless bodies on the floor. The sight was repulsive as she saw people with bones etching out of their bodies. She wanted to vomit but held it. On the other hand, his companion was searching for pulses on some of them.

"They're not breathing." He whispered. Then, he finally got up and joined Arya to get out of the bus. The man got out first and he caught Arya as she jumped off.

The smell of petroleum filled the air. The gas tank was leaking on its side. In a while, fire might emerge from the the bus. "We have to get out of here." The man said. Arya nodded as they ran towards the front.

"Yoren, let's go!" Arya shouted as he spotted the driver who was bleeding hard. He probably got a broken arm as he held it and walked slowly towards the person who was in the middle of the road.

"Are you out of your god damn mind?" Yoren said as he kicked the man on his stomach. He fell to the gound and crawled as if he felt no pain. The man did not say anything but instead growled at Yoren. In his anger, Yoren shoved his shoe on the man's face. To his surprise, the man caught it. Yoren wiggled free, but before he could do so, the man reached for his leg and bit him. To his terror, he punched his way free but led to the man biting one of his fingers off.

"Yoren!" Arya screamed in terror as she rushed to his aid. Arya grabbed her knapsack and began hitting the man with it.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Him" she said with every hit. The man finally let Yoren free as it silently nimbled Yoren's finger. Arya watched in disgust as it sucked and licked every flesh on the mutilated appendage. Arya crawled towards Yoren and helplessly dragged the old geezer.

"C'mon, fucker. Walk!" She pleaded. But Yoren was bleeding out. He was out of it.

We're gonna die, she thought. Either the exlosion from the bus kills them or this crazy cannibal eat them alive.

Suddenly, the man with blue eyes lifted Yoren and dragged him away from the road. Arya on the other hand stared aimlessly on the now flaming bus.

"Let's go!" He commanded Arya to her senses. Arya shook her head as she weakly stood up and ran to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Gendry Waters

**Chapter 2: Gendry Waters**

Genry sighed as he dragged his feet to get on the night bus. He could not believe that his master sent him away. Master Mott has always been proud of him. Sometimes he would place his arm around him and call him the best gunsmith in King's Landing and always told him that he treated him as his own son. But he was wrong, he was never his father. How could a father send his son away?

Gendry sat at the back of the bus and scratched his black hair as bitter thoughts ran through his head. He never had a family. His mom died when he was young and he never met his father. Master Mott was the closest thing he had to a father, but now he lost him too.

He placed his backpack on his lap as he settled in his seat. The only thing that reminded him of his previous home was a tool hammer that he used in making guns. He sighed and looked at the window. He was being taken to the Wall, as he heard from his co-passengers. He guessed that it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe the Night's watch would need a gunsmith for future wars. He scoffed at the idea. For more than hundreds of years, there had never been a war against the Wildlings in the North.

A few minutes passed and still, he stared blankly at the window. For a minute, he wished that Yoren would not arrive. However, to his demise, the old soldier came, alongside with a young boy whom he dragged by the collar.

"Stop your crying!" He shouted at the boy. The sound was muffled from the inside the bus but Gendry heard it nonetheless.

"You don't belong there anymore!" He continued. Yoren pushed the boy to enter the night bus.

The boy was wearing a cap with loose jeans and shirt. His hair was messily fitted inside the cap, with strands sticking out from every direction. He was thin, and from his height, he was probably more or less half of Gendry's age. On his chest, he held his own backpack and held it tight. Gendry observed as to how he is very nervous on finding his own seat.

Poor kid, he thought. Gendry realized how much a chicken he was when he mopped around on being sent to the wall while this kid half his height probably has bigger problems than his own.

The engines started to run and the bus finally set off to its course. The trip was unexpectedly quiet aside from the ocassional growls from the man sitted on the other side of the boy. Gendry wanted to sleep. But told himself he couldn't. What if he wanted to visit the South again? He thought. He should at least know the way back.

Gendry observed every road, landmark and turn they passed by. Even as the sun started to set, he still memorized each and every landmark on the road. It was finally dark when Gendry decided to give up. The road they're treading now was straight anyways. He finally settled back to his seat but to his surprise, he saw a man from afar trying to cross the road.

"Watch out!" He screamed. Gendry saw the boy yank up on his seat.

"Yoren!" The kid shouted. But it was to late, seconds later, the bus flipped on its side sending Gendry to the windows. He hit his head before tumbling down the floor. When the movement stopped he groaned as he crawled his way back on his seat.

Hot, thick liquid slowly oozed out from his head making its way to the rest of his face. He tried to wipe it off with his hand but the blood continued to flow from. He slowly stood up to check his surroundings. His vision was still a little bit fuzzy from the collision of his head to the window.

"Get off me!" Someone shouted. Gendry finally came back to his senses as he saw the boy struggle away from his growling aislemate. Immediately, Gendry grabbed his hammer from his bag and struck the man on the head.

"You okay?" He said. The boy looked at him straight in his eyes. He was surprised at the beautiful gray orbs staring at him.

Gendry helped the boy up as he thanked him.

"The fuck just happened?" He panted.

"The bus just flipped over, stupid." The boy answered. Gendry stared at him for a while. Such a foul mouthed kid, he thought. Nonetheless, the gray eyed boy realized his mistake and offered him an extra shirt to wipe the blood on his face as an apology.

Gendry exhaled a sigh of relief when both of them finally got out of the bus. On the other hand, he smelled the petroleum leaking down at the side of the bus.

"We got to get out of here." Gendry said in panic. To his surprise, the little boy ran towards the front of the bus to help Yoren.

After the boy struggled to set Yoren free, Gendry ran towards them and assisted the old soldier towards the forest.

Gendry dragged Yoren away from the bus as he was followed by the little boy. Moments later, they heard a loud explosion and pieces of metal came clashing and clanking along with the fire. Gendry panted as he released Yoren and rested him on a nearby tree.

Gendry sat on the forest floor and tried to regain his composure. He was full of sweat. Or he wanted to believe so. It was so dark that he could only see Yoren's sillohette.

The boy's heavy breathing was Gendry's only indication he was still with him.

"He's bleeding out." The boy finally said. "Th- the man, he bit him... He bit Yoren and he..." Gendry could feel the terror on the young boy's voice. It sounded that he would cry any minute.

"Calm down." Gendry said softly. He could hear the boy whimpering trying to hold his tears. "Do you have a flashlight?" Gendry continued.

Instantly, Gendry heard him ransack his bag. Then a beam of white light flashed in front of the boy's face. A small smile crept to his face. A sign of relief that they have found their little source of light.

Gendry squinted as the sudden flash of light almost blinded him in the darkness. Nonetheless, he saw the boy, his hair was messier without his cap. Surprisingly, his features were soft like a girl's.

Gendry shook the thought off as he directed him to flash the light towards Yoren. To his surprise, the soldier was covered by his own blood. His face was pale and two fingers were missing from his right hand. Immediately, Gendry grabbed his own bag and pulled out one of his shirts. He tore them in half and wrapped it around Yoren's fingers. He pressed his hand against Yoren's own. It made the old man cringe in pain as he muttered cuss words.

The young boy winced as Gendry continued to put pressure on the wound. The light began to flicker as the kid shook uncontrolably with a terrified look plastered on his face.

"That fucking hurt." Yoren finally began to speak. "That crazy son of a bitch." He continued.

As Yoren spoke, the boy trembled more.

"Hey," Gendry looked at the boy. "I'm Gendry." He smiled at him, trying to call his attention away from the greusome view. The boy gazed towards him, then back to Yoren's injuries.

"I.. I'm Ar-" he began to choke. "Arry" the boy finally said.

"Listen Arry," Gendry stared at him. "I need you to put pressure on his wounds, okay? He said gently.

Arry on the other hand nodded like a spaced out kid. Nevertheless, he did as he was bid. Using his other hand, Arry pressed hard on Yoren's hand. Gendry, with the other half of his shirt, wrapped the same on Yoren's leg. When they were finished, Gendry placed his back on the tree next to Yoren.

"You did a great job, kid." He smiled at Arry. Arry nodded. However, Gendry could see the worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry." Gendry said. "He won't die from that." He gave Arry a reassuring smile.

Arry nodded as she finally turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 3: Hammer on the Head

**Chapter 3: Hammer on the head**

The next morning, Arya woke up earlier than expected. The sun hasn't risen yet. The cold air made her shudder in place. As she shivered from the cold, she felt a warm sensation on her back. She slowly searched where the heat was coming from and to her surprise, Gendry's hand was on her back and his grip began to tighten into a hug as she continued to shiver. Her eyes widened as she realized the position they are currently in. She was sleeping on top of him. She felt the rise and fall of his chest and the slow sound of his heartbeat. She tried to wriggle slowly but his heavy hands would not allow any chance of escape.

Shit, she thought. On her last attempt to break free, Arya closed her fists and attempted to punch Gendry in the face when suddenly Gendry rolled to the side, dragging Arya with him.

"Motherfucker." She grunted under her breath. Now, she was pinned even more under him. This guy is heavy as a bull. She thought.

Arya's heart started to race when she could already feel Gendry's breathing. She awkwardly stared at him observing his features. He had jet black hair that covered most of his face. He had a strong jawline that complemented everything -his nose, hair and ears. Arya wanted to see more of his features so she decided to blow away the strands of hair that covered his face.

Gendry grunted to the sudden wind that was blowing on his face. His brows met and slowly he opened his eyes. Arya on the otherhand, noticing that he was finally awake, closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Shit." Gendry cursed as he abruptly rose. He realized that he was already crushing Arry below him. He slowly stood up and removed his jacket and placed it on top of Arya. Arya, on the otherhand, opened one eye to check what Gendry has been up to. Slowly, she pretended to be awaken hereself.

"Morning." Gendry told Arya as he approached Yoren.

Arya replied with a fake yawn and observed Gendry at the corner of her eyes. He was taller than she had expected. He had broad shoulders and a nice muscle orientation that complemented his skin tight shirt. His face, Arya thought. His face was definitely one of the nicest parts of his body. Arya shook the thought off as she was checking out a stranger, in the forest, while in the company of an injured person.

"How is he?" She managed to say as Gendry touched Yoren's forehead.

"He's down with a fever." He replied. Gendry grabbed his bag and brought out a black shirt. He then removed his bloodied shirt and wore the black one. Arya stared in awe as she saw this beautiful sight.

"I'm going to go look for some water." He finally said as he stuffed his dirty shirt inside his bag.

"How do you know there's water in this place?" She placed her arms on her hips. Examining Gendry with doubt in her eyes.

"I heard it last night." He answered. "The flow of the river. It might be a stream, but nontheless, water." He continued.

Arya squinted at him at pure distrust. She did not hear anything last night. He could be lying to her and might leave. She did not want to be alone. Not in this forest.

"Listen, I'll return, okay?" He gazed at Arya. For a while, Arya thought that the expression on her face betrayed her. She cleared her throat.

"Then go." She commanded. "I don't need to know where you'd be going, stupid." Arya crossed her arms and sat back on the forest floor.

Gendry gave a small chuckle which Arya replied with a glare.

"See you later, little miss." Gendry waved and walked away.

Arya's eyes widened at the black haired man's comment. "I'm not a girl!" She yelled. But Gendry was too far away now to reply.

Arya cursed under her breath and slowly approached Yoren. He wasn't moving but she could see his chest rise up and down slowly. He had a burning fever. Arya slowly checked the wound of his leg which made her cringe. The bite was bigger now and it festered with the healthy skin on Yoren's leg. How can a person bite another this harshly. She thought.

Arya tried the best she can to bring Yoren's fever down. But with limited supplies and no water, there was nothing else she could do. Instead, she grabbed Gendry's jacket and wrapped it around Yoren.

An hour has passed and Gendry have not returned. Where's that stupid bull? He must have been lost. Arya thought. Or maybe he had left them in the forest. The thought of which made Arya shudder. Why did she even think that he would stay with them? He was practically a stranger. And a criminal for that matter. Arya remembered how members of the Watch are being recruited. She should have never had trusted him. Of course he would run away! God damn it, Arya! She scolded herself. How can she be so stupid.

It was not long after another hour when she checked on Yoren again. She touched his forehead. However, this time, it was not the burning sensation that she earlier felt, but rather a cold feeling traveled through her hands.

"Yoren?" She asked him.

He did not respond.

"Yoren?!" This time, Arya grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Wake up, you old geezer!" She yelled in panic. But it was no use. He was cold as ice and he wasn't moving.

Arya shook him harder. "No, you can't die on me!" She screamed. "You're supposed to take me to the North! To Winterfell! What the fuck, Yoren?!" This time, she shook him too hard that Yoren's body fell on the floor. Arya bit her lip. He was gone, she thought. I will never reach home.

Tears were brimming up her eyes. "What kind of man dies from a leg bite and missing fingers?" She yelled again. "That's not even close to your god damn heart!" She pounded Yoren's chest. The desperation led her to believe that her anger would wake him up. But nothing. Yoren was dead, and she shall never reach home. Arya knelt beside Yoren's lifeless body. "Youre a liar." She cried.

Arya placed her head on her knees. She wanted to cry but no tears came out. She needed to be tough. She needs to go home. Home back to Winterfell where their mother and her other brothers are waiting for him.

But right now, she was alone. Yoren was gone and Gendry left her.

So, what now? She thought to herself. Arya needed to think. It was all or nothing. Life or death. But she cannot die here, she thought. Not yet. Arya remembered the smug look on the Queen's face before her father was executed. The pit of her stomach made an aweful churn. She reminded herself that she needed to live.

Aryra stroked her tangled hair and began thinking of her game plan. First, she needed to get out of the forest. Maybe follow the King's Road and end up somewhere. Some nearby town. Next, she needed food. She realized that she haven't eaten since last night. Thinking of it made her stomach grumble. Aside from that, she needed water. Damn that bull, she thought of Gendry again. The sheer irritation made her punch the ground.

Moments later, Arya glanced at where Yoren's lifeless body was. To her bewilderment, he wasn't there. Arya's heart pounded heavily inside her chest.

"Yoren?" She whispered as she slowly set her eyes around the forest.

Suddenly, she screamed. Yoren was on top of her. He held her down and growled. His mouth trying to reach out for her. Arya let out another loud scream as she smacked Yoren's jaw. But it did nothing. He was strong. His face reached for Arya's neck. Arya pushed away his face as she pressed her hands against his nose.

"Yoren!" She yelled. But it was no use. There was no sense talking him to it. Arya struggled in shock as he saw Yoren's eyes. They were lifeless, dilated - dead. His saliva was pouring down from his mouth, like a hungry beast eager to eat his prey.

Arya grunted as she helplessly kicked and punched Yoren away. But he was too strong. Soon, she felt her arms failing in strength. Yoren began to lean closer and closer snarling and growling as he inched towards her face.

"Arry!" Gendry shouted as he ran towards Arya. The waterbottles he held fell down to the ground as he pushed Yoren away from her.

Arya managed to crawl free. Gendry was in front of her, his big body slightly covering her view of Yoren.

"What the hell happened?" Gendry shouted to Arya while never taking away his glance at Yoren.

"He.." Arya struggled to find her words. "He was cold." She finally said. "He was dead... Then.." Arya couldn't finish as Yoren continued to growl.

Gendry looked at Arya in sheer confusion. As if he'd expect that she would take back that vile jape.

Gendry haven't recovered much from processing the information when Yoren started to charge towards them. Gendry immediately took out his hammer and smashed it towards Yoren's face.

A bunch of Yoren's teeth fell out and half of his face went missing due to the unequivocal force from Gendry's arm. Yoren hit the ground, blood spilling all over from his mouth. Gendry sighed in relief as the crazy predicament was finally over. But it wasn't. Yoren stood up again and paced himself towards Arya and Gendry.

"What the actual fuck?" Gendry whispered as he signaled Arya stay behind her. With another hungry attack, Yoren lunged over them. This time, Gendry grabbed his hammer tight and struck the old geezer in the head. Once, twice, with the strongest force he could muster.

Finally, Yoren cringed and fell, with the hammer stuck on his head.


	4. Chapter 4: We Run

**Chapter 4: We Run**

"You alright?" Gendry panted as he slowly slid down the ground. He stared at Yoren's lifeless body, fragments of his skull was sent away flying. The hammer still attached to his head.

"Where the fuck you'd been?" Arya yelled at him.

"I was lost." Gendry said nonchalantly.

The tone made Arya rage in anger. "You were lost? You stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She managed to give him successive blows on the chest. It did not hurt of course. She was fairly a small little girl who was futily beating up a large man.

"I'm sorry." He said. That finally made Arya stop beating the 'crap' out of him. "I didn't think that Yoren would attack you."

Arya knelt beside him. Her loose shirt sat uncomfortably on her neck. "Yeah," she said. "Me too."

Gendry stared at her for a while then finally asked what really happened. Arya was more than eager to tell what she saw. The little girl was more animated than usual as she told Gendry how Yoren was dead, then he was alive again.

Her story looked like it came out from a children's book. She was expecting him to laugh but he did not. He sat silently contemplating what she said.

"I believe you." Gendry muttered.

"You know, when I hit him the first time, he wasn't supposed to get up." Gendry looked at Yoren's body. "But he did... As if it never hurt him."

Arya gulped as she remembered the blood splattering on Yoren's face.

"Also," Gendry pushed his hair back. He noticed Arya's tension. "Sorry I left a little girl alone in the forest." He said trying to lighten up her mood.

Arya's eyes widened. "I'm not a little girl!" She shouted at him. Her fists went flying in the air, one successfully landed on Gendry's jaw.

Gendry clicked his jaw as he felt a bit of pain radiating from his face.

"So you're a lesbian?" He chuckled.

Arya gritted her teeth and sent her most menacing glare. "No."

"Then a transgender?" A sly smile escaped Gendry's lips. He was making fun of her. Arya folded her fists and attempted to land him another punch.

This time Gendry caught her hands. "I'm a boy!" She struggled free. But he was strong.

"Then you punch like a little girl." Gendry pulled her close towards his face. His smug smile plastered on it.

Arya could feel Gendry's breath as he came close to her. Without thinking, Arya colided her forehead with his, making him release her as he rolled to the ground feeling up his forehead.

Arya stumbled likewise. It gave another meaning to the phrase 'use your head' and it hurt like hell.

"You little shit." Gendry yelled at her.

"I'm a boy!" Arya repeated stubbornly.

"Oh yeah, then bring out your cock and take a piss." Gendry said in irritation.

Arya was held back by what he said. She didn't have a cock to show him. "I don't want to pee." She muttered in defeat.

Gendry stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans. He grinned at her like he won some medal of honor.

"Little girl." He teased again. At the back of his head, he enjoyed seeing Arry getting worked up on hiding her true sex and a little relieved that she somewhat forgot what happened to Yoren.

Arya stood up and tackled Gendry with all her strength. Arya landed on top of him as she landed heavy blows on his chest. "I may be a girl but I'm not little!" She shouted. "I'm seventeen!"

Gendry lightly evaded Arya's punches with his hands. He never laughed so hard up until today. His laugh made her agitated. "Stop making that stupid face!" She growled.

Finally, Gendry raised his arms in defeat. "Alright, alright." He said. "Now, can you get off me? Your current position is very improper."

Arya wanted to smack him again. But before she can do so, he held her hands as she noticed Gendry's face turned sour. "What's with that face, stu-"

"Shhhh." Gendry cut her off. Gendry observed their surroundings as he heard the leaves rustle.

Arya intently listened with him. "Did you hear that?" Arya whispered to Gendry. Gendry nodded as he carefully removed Arya on top off him. He stood up and slowly approached the hammer on Yoren's head.

Yoren had been in an almost state of decay. Ants and maggots had started crawling on his open skull. Gendry held his breath as he removed the hammer from his head. It made a squishy sound which made his stomach sick.

"Gendry!" Arry whispered in terror. She froze solid to the place where he had left her. But her eyes cautiously followed the movement of the entity that came closer to them.

The unknown person was dragging his feet. Much like Yoren, he growled and hissed like an insane person. Saliva was flowing off his mouth. Bones were sticking out of his leg. However, it did not prevent him from going near them. His flesh smelled rotten and was repungant. Half of his body was burned and his face had a puncture wound that looked liked it was hit by a blunt object.

Arya's jaws dropped as he recognized the person in front of them. It was him. She thought. The man that kept growling inside the night bus. The handcuffs that dangled on his burnt arms gave it away.

Soon, Gendry was with her. He was holding his hammer tightly in his hands, flesh and brain matter still stubornly attached to it. Gendry gave Arya a sign to stay back, which she immediately assented to.

The man growled again.

"He can't be alive!" Arya protested. "The bus burned, Gendry. We saw it!" She grabbed Gendry's shirt as she was being betrayed by what she saw.

Gendry didn't reply. Instead, he fixed his gaze on the person. Soon, the prisoner lunged at Gendry. He managed to push Arya away, but he hit the ground as the man tackled him. His hammer fell from his hands. Gendry pushed the man away. With his fists, he punched him mightily on the face. The man continued to growl. Gendry launched another attack but the person opened his mouth and clicked his dead jaws missing Gendry's fist by an inch.

"Gendry!" Arya shouted. She squirmed around the ground to look for the hammer. As soon as she laid her eyes on it, another set of feet appeared in her horizon. Arya looked up and crawled backward. It was the guy who bit Yoren. He slowly paced himself towards her snarling and growling like a mad beast.

"Arry, run!" Gendry shouted at Arya as he struggled to over power the man on top of him.

Arya frozed for a moment. "Arry! What are you doing? Move!"

She could feel the panic on Gendry's voice.

No, she thought. She's not running a way. Arya eyed the hammer that was now under the other person's foot. Arya paced herself to run. She inhaled heavily as she dashed towards the man who bit Yoren before sliding down and grabbing the hammer, missing his dead arms. She then rolled herself to the ground to cease her motion, setting her arms on the ground for support. She ran towards Gendry. She held the hammer with both of her hans before landing a clean blow to the prisoner's head.

However, the blow was not strong enough to send him down on the ground. The prisoner looked at her like she was some meat. She slowly moved backwards before she felt the hammer sliding off to her fingers. Immediately, Gendry grabbed the tool and swung it hitting the prisoner on the jaw. It sent him flying before he landed on the forest floor with a loud thud.

Gendry grabbed Arya's arm and tried to make a run for it. However, they stopped as soon as they found the person who bit Yoren alongside with other lifeless men walking towards them. Gendry held Arya's arm tighter. They were all coming from the King's Road.

Gendry recognized them. They were the their co-passengers inside the night bus. Most of them were burnt. Others have missing limbs, flesh laying down effortlessly from their bodies. One had no legs so he resorted to crawling on the ground.

"What do we do?" Arya stared at him in panic.

"We run."


End file.
